The Storm Will Pass
by Yellow Converse5
Summary: "Do you know how long I have waited for you?"/"I thought you were better off without me."/"Why did you run?"/"…I thought it was better to run, than to see you slowly slip away from me."/ In which Ally meets a handsome stranger that changed her entire life. And it all started, in a cafe. Auslly 2-4-Shot.


The Storm Will Pass

* * *

><p>Another beautiful and snowy morning in New York City.<p>

The sun had came out from it's hiding, showering the world with light. Now, in this city there are many people, so let us focus on one person right now. As the sun rose, the sunlight peeked into a curtain of a small apartment, where a twenty year old women was soundly sleeping in her bead. Out of no where a furry and fluffy gold retriever peeked it's head into the room. He realized his 'master' was sleeping and would probably be late to work. So, being a 'man's best friend' or, in this case a women's best friend, he swiftly walked over to the bead, then leaped onto the bead. He approached her face then, he licked her face, applying wet saliva all over her.

"What the he- oh, Jax!" The brunette exclaimed. Jax stared at her, then at the alarm clock. She looked at the alarm clock seeing that it read 7:30. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness, Jax! I'm late!" She threw the covers off as she made a beeline for the bathroom. She then realized that she didn't have time to take a shower, so she brushed her teeth, combed her hair then curled it, and finally put on some light make up. She then grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a warm coat along with a fuzzy scarf, and put it on.

Finally, she grabbed her bag and her guitar case hurrying through her front door and shutting it closed behind her. But then, she came back.

"Sorry Jax." She said quickly grabbing the dog food and some water and pouring it into his food bowl. She patted his head and said, "I'll be back soon, buddy."

* * *

><p>"Ally, why are you late?" Sandra, her bossed asked her. Ally set down her things, then taking off her coat. "I'm sorry Sandra. I over slept." She explained. Sandra gave her a glared then sighed, putting her hands on her hips.<p>

"Ok ok, now, hurry up and get on stage. I'm not paying you to just stand there." The brunette nodded, taking her guitar out of her case and running up on the stage. Now, you might be wondering what exactly what her job was. Ally worked as a singer, at a vintage style cafe. It payed a good amount. She was hoping that maybe one of these days a music producer would just randomly come in here and then see her perform, and of course after a little bit of time, she/he would eventually offer her a record deal.

Now, unfortunately that hasn't happened…_yet**.**_ But, she still keeps her hopes up. Everyday she would come here at exactly seven o'clock. The people in the cafe really do enjoy her singing. Over the years, Ally has gotten to know many people. Some people would just come to the cafe just to here her sing. And that made her extremely joyful. Seeing as though her parents really didn't agree on her moving from Florida to New York, but they still supported her. She was truly grateful.

"Hi, everyone," she said, "how is everyone doing this cold morning?" She got a handful of replies tossed back to her.

"What will you be singing to us, sweetheart?" A man in the back asked. Ally knew who this man was. His name was Charles. He was a very charming fifty four year old. Every year, durning this time of the month, Charles would ask Ally if she would like to spend Christmas with his family. But Ally always celebrated her holidays with her parents. But this year, her parents were busy.

She laughed, "I will be singing Let It Snow. A classic Christmas song for all of you." She heard cheers and laughter. It grew silent when she played the first chord.

And she smiled, knowing that this morning was going to be a breeze.

* * *

><p>"And that ladies and gentlemen, was my last song." A couple of groans were heard in the cafe. She giggle a little.<p>

"Don't worry. I'll be here tomorrow." They all cheered knowing that she would indeed be there tomorrow. Ally put her guitar back in her case and sat at a booth. She seated her guitar right next to her.

"Amazing, as always." Her best friend since high school said approaching her, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Trish." She replied, taking the cup of coffee and setting it down in front of her.

"So, are we on for the movies tonight? Unless you magically got a date within two hours." The latina asked. The brunette sighed, giving her a hard glare. Trish has been nonstop, trying to get her best friend a boyfriend or at least a date. The last date Ally has been was in their sophomore year of high school. His name was Miguel. He was a little bit of a nerd, so of course Ally has said yes to him. It wasn't really a date it was more of a friend date. He took her to a poetry reading. Typical Ally.

"No. I do not have a date."

"Well, find one. You're not going to be twenty forever you know." Trish said, going back to the kitchen. Ally sighed. She really did want to settle down with someone, but no one would find her interesting. At least that's what she thought.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to find a very handsome guy. He had blonde hair, purposely messy, and hazel eyes. His smile is what really got her attention. He had to be a least six feet tall, she thought to herself. She was to busy focusing on his amazing features that she didn't realize he was talking.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked with a worried look plastered on his face. Her cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment. She gently smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm fine." She replied. He smiled down at her, his eyes were sparkling. "So, mind if I sit here?"

"Yes. I mean I do mind. Wait, I-I mean I _don't_ mind and you_ can_ sit here. Did that make sense?" Her cheeks were a bit flushed. The blonde chuckled a bit. "Not at all, but I'll take it." He sat across from her, his coffee in his hand.

"So, are you new around here, because I've never seen you here before." Her chin was resting on her hand. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Florida."

"Really? I used to live in Florida two years ago." She said.

"Wow. Small world, huh?" She smiled, then took a sip of her now warm coffee. "So, uh, you sing really good."

"You heard that?" She asked, a little embarrassed.

"It was kind of hard not to hear you sing. Your voice is beautiful." His eyes suddenly widened and his cheeks were a bright pink.

"Uh, I mean-"

"No no no. It's fine. Thank you." She said. She hadn't gotten a complement like that since high school when Miguel complemented her on her new glasses. So hearing that, made her all warm and fuzzy. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh, how silly of me. I didn't even get to introduce myself," he cleared his throat,making her laugh a little, then stuck out his hand, "my name is Austin Moon." She kindly shook his hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you . My name is Ally Dawson." She giggled slightly.

"A gorgeous name, for a gorgeous girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello you guys! So I have decided to do a 2-4 shot. This was kind of based on a dream I <strong>**once had, but I just improved it a little.**

**Anyway please tell me what you think about it in the reviews and I promise I will update He Could Be The One as soon as possible.**

**Q: Who are your fav you tubers?**

**A: I like Tyler Oakley, Markiplier and sometimes I love to watch Pewdiepie.**

**I will see you guys on the flip side, oh and don't forget...**

**YELLOW CONVERSE ARE TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


End file.
